


Next, Please

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Implied Stunts and Gymnastics, M/M, Soulmark - First Words, Team Voltron as a Sentai Show, team voltron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance was seven years old when he accidentally changed channels during 'his turn' with the television and discovered what would become his most favorite show of all time. "Whatisthis?""Oh, Team Voltron?""Team Voltron," Lance repeated almost reverently.The Actor/Soulmate AUno oneat least one person asked for.My gift for Nevermoree for the Shance Valentine's Exchange!!





	Next, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello and Happy Shance...entines? Haha ♥  
> I wrote this for my Shance Valentine's Exchange recipient, Nevermoree~ She had some amazing prompts and it was so hard to choose, but I went with combining the Actor AU and Soulmate AU where the first words they say to each other are tattooed on their body.  
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Please enjoy!

Lance was seven years old when he accidentally changed channels during 'his turn' with the television and discovered what would become his most favorite show of all time.

The music was exciting, the colors were bright and flashy, and the stunts were out of this world.

"What _is_ this?" he asked when his brother Marco walked into the room, interrupting him halfway through passing along the message from their mother to lower the volume.

"This show?" Marco blinked, turning his gaze toward the screen. "Oh, Team Voltron?"

"Team Voltron," Lance repeated almost reverently. Just then, the scene changed from a giant robot to a split screen of two of the characters. One was older and in all red, while the other looked younger than the rest and wore black. "Who's that?" Lance asked.

As the baby of the family, he was immediately drawn to Team Voltron's youngest member.

"I think his name is Sven or something," Marco replied with a shrug. "Anyway, turn it down before Mamá has a conniption."

But Marco's warning fell on deaf ears, as Lance simply stared at the screen, watching the red and black paladins threatening the enemy.

He grinned. "Sven..."

 

Lance would later learn that Sven Holgersson was played by an amazingly talented actor and stunt performer by the name of Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane, who was also the youngest member of the cast and debuted at only fifteen.

From that moment on, Lance vowed that he would be just like his idol Shiro. He had his parents sign him up for gymnastics that very evening.

Lance had always been a rather daring and flexible kid. But gymnastics proved difficult. Still, he didn’t give up. Every night, as he drifted off to sleep, his body sore and his muscles screaming, he gazed up at his Team Voltron poster and sighed longingly.

“One day…”

 

That day came just after Lance’s fifteen birthday. It took some doing, but he got his parents to sign the waiver on the application. He was auditioning for a small role in a live-action adaptation of a mecha show. It was a far cry from the Black Paladin of Voltron, but it was a step.

He got a call back. But was ultimately not chosen for the part.

That night, he cried, sobbing into his best friend’s chest. “It’s not fair,” he lamented.

“I know, buddy,” Hunk said, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Shiro was already on the main cast of his show at my age,” Lance went on with a sniffle. “What if I never make it? What if it’s all been a waste? What if-”

“Don’t talk like that,” Hunk cut him off gently. “It was one audition. There will be plenty more.”

Lance sat up and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “You’re right,” he said. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m being stupid.”

“Not stupid,” Hunk corrected with a shake of his head. “Just melodramatic.” A grin broke out on his face. “Perfect for an actor.”

“And stunt performer,” Lance added with a watery laugh, not taking the least bit of offense at his best friend’s jab. “Okay.” He slapped his palms to his cheeks and took a deep breath. “Time to start looking for other auditions.”

“And to finish your science homework,” Hunk said. “Iverson is going to fail you if you miss another assignment.”

Lance deflated. His parents had only one rule regarding his dream. Well, two, actually. The first was that he be careful because, ‘This type of career is dangerous, Monkey’ – his mom’s words – and the other was that he keep his grades up.

He bit his lip, sparing Hunk a sideways glance. “What do you think Pidge is up to tonight?”

“She’s not going to do your homework for you again,” Hunk replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You wound me!” Lance placed a hand over his heart. “I was thinking we could have a sleepover,” he said. “You know, with popcorn and movies, video games,” he paused, wetting his lips. “And then, if she maybe wanted to help me a little-”

“I’ll text her,” Hunk sighed. “But you’ll have to learn this stuff eventually.”

Lance simply beamed in response. He wouldn’t need to learn any of this for his career choice. And as long as he had his two best friends by his side, he wouldn’t have to learn it for school either.

 

Lance had been so preoccupied with becoming like his hero that he didn’t pay much mind to what the majority of people his age were most excited about. And he’d been so thrilled that he’d landed a few small roles in sentai-type shows that he didn’t even notice the writing that had appeared on his wrist overnight.

He was eighteen and it was his and Hunk’s senior year of high school. Pidge was a year behind, but had always been in all of their classes. In fact, he was pretty sure she only stuck around to hang out with them, as she could have easily graduated and gone to college years earlier.

Honestly, she’d been attending college classes since she was twelve, so high school at this point was just something to pass the time.

“Dude,” Hunk gasped, his bite of burger nearly falling out of his mouth as he stared down at Lance’s wrist. “Why didn’t you tell us, man?”

Lance blinked. He’d been reaching forward to steal the pudding off of Pidge’s tray, when his now-too-small sleeve – thanks for your hand-me-downs, Marco – shifted and revealed the letters written there.

“You got your soulmark?” Pidge peered down, slapping the back of Lance’s hand with her spoon.

“Ouch!” Lance drew his arm back and rubbed at his injured hand. Then he turned it over, finally looking at the small letters written on his inner wrist. “ _Next, please_ ,” he read aloud and then frowned. “Next, please?”

“Well, at least they’re polite,” Hunk pointed out, continuing to eat his lunch. His own mark had appeared a few months earlier and simply said, ‘ _Crystals_.’ Pidge’s had yet to appear.

With one last glance at his wrist, Lance shook his head. He didn’t have time to worry about his soulmate right now. Did he sometimes dream about what they’d be like? How they’d meet, like in one of those romantic comedies that Luis and Rachel used to make him watch as a kid? Sure. But he only had the attention span for one dream at a time.

Speaking of which… “The show I was in is premiering this week,” he said proudly.

Pidge raised her brows. “Now, was this one Robot Number 42 or 53?”

“Sentry 42,” Lance corrected. He knew Pidge was teasing him about the fact that his character didn’t even have a name, but he chose to ignore it. “And I’m the one that the green ranger gives a flying heel kick to the chest before I do four backflips into a dumpster.” He puffed his chest out proudly.

“Nice,” Hunk noted through a mouthful of fries.

“Yeah, that’s all right, I guess,” Pidge said coolly, giving a half shrug. “If you want to be random one-time characters forever.”

Lance’s face fell just as Hunk said, “Whoa, Pidge. Not cool.”

“I’m just saying,” she went on, “that maybe Lance is ready for something more…permanent.”

It was her tone that piqued both Lance and Hunk’s interest. “Whaddya got, Holt?” Lance asked, eyes narrowed.

“Oh, nothing.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, placing it on the table and sliding it over for the other two to read. “Just happened to see this on my way to the bus stop today.”

Lance couldn’t believe his eyes. This had to be fake. Pidge had to be playing a joke on him. But even if she liked to tease him, this was too much. She wouldn’t. So this could only be –

“Is this real?” Hunk asked, gaze meeting Pidge’s.

“I called Matt to confirm,” she said, grin wide. Her old brother had been in Luis’s graduating class and came over to Lance’s house on occasion for school projects. He was almost as brilliant as his sister and made his living working as an F&T Lighting and Sound Technician at the studio in the next city over. Lance had even run into him on a few of his jobs.

But Matt Holt’s career wasn’t the focus. It was what was written on the flyer Pidge had so generously presented to him. And it read _‘Team Voltron Casting Call’_ in huge, retro letters.

“So, like, is it a reboot or…?” Hunk asked because, honestly, Lance was so shell-shocked, he couldn’t have formed actual words if he tried.

“It’s supposedly a continuation,” Pidge said. “I would have told you sooner, but then Hunk noticed your soulmark and-”

“Never mind that,” Lance found his voice. “A continuation? Like…a sequel?”

“Yeah,” Pidge said, undaunted. “It takes place years after the finale. And now the universe needs more paladins.” She gave a little shrug. “I didn’t really watch the original, but Matt did.” She snorted. “And I know _you_ did.”

Of course. Everyone who spoke to Lance for more than five minutes knew that Team Voltron was the whole reason he got into acting, and into gymnastics and stunts. And Pidge and Hunk had been his friends for years.

“So, will the original cast be in it?” Hunk asked. He had only watched a few seasons with Lance when they were younger, but he was still a fan.

“Matt thinks they’ll be swinging by for a cameo here and there,” Pidge said before smiling so widely, she just _had_ to be hiding something. Saving the best for last, maybe. And Lance just had to know. “But guess who’s going to be starring in the first few episodes, training the replacement paladins…”

Lance’s heart thudded in his chest. This couldn’t be real. Not only was Team Voltron coming back, but they were holding auditions. Auditions _he_ could attend. And more than that, Pidge was implying that the one paladin coming back was-

“ _The_ Takashi Shirogane,” she filled in when Lance only responded with shocked silence. “And rumor has it that he’ll be at the auditions-”

“When are they?!” Lance shouted, snatching the flyer from the tabletop and scanning the entire thing, committing it to memory.

“This Saturday,” Pidge supplied. “But I think you can fill out the application online n-”

Lance was already on his phone, scanning the QR code on the flyer and filling out all of his personal information. This was a dream come true. Or as close to his dream as he’d ever been.

He was busy typing away, oblivious to the fact that the bell had rung. He had a form to fill out. And he didn’t even care that he got detention for being ten minutes late to class, because sitting in his e-mail was his confirmation code and all the information he needed to know about his audition on Saturday.

And in all his excitement, he didn’t even look at his wrist twice.

Most people would have been thrilled. Getting your soulmark meant you’d be meeting your soulmate soon. For some people it was within the year and for others it was as soon as the following week! But, Hunk had already been waiting a few months, so Lance wasn’t too concerned. Besides, with the other great news he’d received, Lance’s wrist could have been blank for all he cared.

 

 

Fate was cruel. Or had a sense of humor. Or both.

Shiro wasn’t upset that Team Voltron was making a comeback. Honestly, it was exciting. He’d spent his teen years working on the show and was proud to be a part of it. So, returning as his character to ‘train’ the new paladins was an honor.

He was even looking forward to getting together with the rest of the original cast. They rarely got to see each other outside of autograph sessions or panels at conventions and, honestly, despite their popularity years prior, they weren’t booked all that often.

So, no, the revival of Team Voltron was not the cause of his ire. Well, maybe ire was a bit much. Annoyance, perhaps? Frustration?

“You got your soulmark,” came a voice from beside him, pulling Shiro from his thoughts. He stopped, delaying his trip down the studio hallway to a staff meeting, and turned to see a familiar face. “What’s it say?”

Shiro tugged down on the end of his sleeve, covering his wrist. “That’s something between me and my soulmate, Keith,” he said, clearing his throat.

Keith snorted. “You’ve been waiting for years, Shiro. You don’t wanna sh-”

“I don’t see one on _you_ ,” Shiro cut in, crossing his arms over his chest and quirking a brow.

“Maybe not,” Keith replied, cocking his head to the side. “But I’m not too worried.” He smirked. “I’m not an old-timer like you just yet.”

Shiro had met Keith his first day on set. Keith was the son of members of the cast and crew, so he basically spent his free time at the studio, his parents using the entirety of the team as babysitters. Not that Keith ever stayed put long enough for anyone to watch him.

And even though Shiro was seven years his senior, Keith had immediately sought him out, bonding with the only person remotely close to his age in the building. And, honestly, Shiro didn’t mind hanging out with the eight year old. They trained together, Keith showed him the ins and outs of life on the set, and they ended up becoming the best of friends.

Of course, with the way Keith was looking at him now, a teasing grin on his smug face, Shiro was ready to renounce their friendship.

But it wasn’t completely Keith’s fault. After all, he hadn’t chosen what Shiro’s soulmark said.

“Listen, if you don’t want to show me-” but before Keith could finish, Shiro reached down and rolled up his sleeve, looking off to the side to avoid seeing Keith’s face as he laughed him. “Seriously?” Keith was obviously trying to keep himself in control. Commendable. “Oh, man, Shiro-”

“Yeah, I know.” Shiro tugged his sleeve back down. “I think I heard this phrase on set about ten times a scene back in the day.”

“No, it’s not that.” Keith reached into his back pocket, pulling out a script. He’d somehow gotten a copy even before the meeting, which led Shiro to believe he’d done so without permission. But he didn’t get a chance to scold him, because Keith had unrolled it, folded the cover back, and shoved it into Shiro’s face.

Shiro rolled his eyes and pulled the script a readable distance away. He scanned page and froze. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me…”

The words on his wrist were the first damn line.

 

Shiro was grateful that Keith kept his newest addition a secret. He really didn’t feel like being the laughing stock of the entire crew. Or, even if they didn’t make fun of him, he’d still have to deal with them wondering just who of the many, many paladin hopefuls would be his soulmate.

Never mind that one’s fated person might not even reveal themselves for months after the mark appeared.

So, with mum being the word, Shiro went about his business, discussing how the weekend’s auditions would go and preparing to sit on the panel with the casting director and production manager. And by the time the agenda was finalized, it was already Friday and all he wanted to do was go home and relax before putting in long hours the following day.

“They finally cut you loose?” Keith asked as Shiro walked into the parking lot. His motorcycle was parked right behind Shiro’s car, blocking it in. Keith tossed him his spare helmet and Shiro caught it with his left hand.

Amazing as technology was, his own reflexes had always been faster than those of his prosthesis.

“Let’s go for a ride.”

“I can’t,” Shiro replied, already handing the helmet back. “Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare and I’d really like to get some sleep before it starts.”

“A nightmare?” Keith raised his brows and leaned back against his bike. “Last I checked, it was the people on the other side of that table who were supposed to be nervous.”

Shiro snorted. “And aren’t you one of those?”

Keith scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not by choice.”

The auditions were an open call, but Keith had been preselected to join the cast. All he had to do was attend, say the lines, and he was a shoe in. Not that he particularly wanted to be.

“I’ve told them before, I just want to work behind the scenes,” Keith sighed. “It’s what I’m good at, Shiro. I’m not an actor.”

“Your father would disagree with that,” Shiro pointed out, fishing his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his driver side door. “Now, if you’ll kindly move out of the way…”

“Fine.” Keith pouted. And Shiro was reminded of a much younger Keith reacting the very same way whenever Shiro wouldn’t go along with whatever he had planned. “See you later.”

“See you _tomorrow_ ,” Shiro corrected, reaching out and mussing Keith’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith pulled back, placed his helmet on his head, and mounted his bike. But before he left, he flipped his visor up, leveling Shiro with a teasing gaze. “Tomorrow’s the big day, after all.” He lifted up his arm and tapped his inner wrist.

“Go _home_ , Keith,” Shiro groaned, opening his door and getting into the car. The bike’s engine roared to life behind him and then Keith was gone, leaving Shiro alone with his thoughts.

He’d managed not to think too much about it. But now, alone in his car, he pulled his sleeve back, revealing the neatly penned script,

_‘The universe needs us.’_

 

 

“The universe needs us!” proclaimed yet another actor standing in the line that took up the entire length of the hallway, going out the door and wrapping partway around the building. They were all standing in order, their number proudly stuck to the front of their shirts.

Lance sneaked a peek down at this own. He’d filled out the application ahead of time and arrived over an hour before the line was scheduled to form, but he was still in the hundreds.

“Do you want me to stay and wait with you?” Hunk asked. He’d given Lance a ride, since parking had been a nightmare – Lance was done signing in by the time Hunk had found a spot! – But now, after hanging out with him for a good chunk of the morning, Lance waved him off.

“Nah, go ahead,” he said with a smile. “I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“If you’re sure…” Hunk hesitated. But Lance knew it was more than just his best friend feeling bad about leaving him alone – though, that was probably part of it, the big softie – Pidge had talked him into going to some convention happening near the science center. And the longer he took here, the bigger the chance she’d get bored and tell him to just meet her at home.

“Go have fun looking at geodes or whatever,” Lance offered and then snickered. “Or at the _crystals_ ,” he teased, holding up his wrist. Hunk pulled his sleeve over his own mark, his cheeks tinting.

“They might not be there.”

“And you won’t know if you hang around here with me all day. Now go.” He ushered Hunk toward the exit. “Have a good time!” he called before shutting the door and returning to his place in line.

He was happy for Hunk. And he hoped that the big guy would, in fact, meet his soulmate today. But now, without his best friend for support, Lance was starting to feel a little nervous. He was at an audition for his favorite show of all time. And just moments away from his turn.

Lance swallowed, distracting himself by looking at his own soulmark. _‘Next, please.’_ He snorted. He’d heard that twice already today and felt… nothing. So, he was certain that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about today.

“Next group, please,” someone called out from a door down the hallway.

Ah, close, but no cigar.

“Numbers one-twenty through one-fifty,” the person continued.

Lance stood up straighter. It was finally his turn.

The room they were led into wasn’t where they were going to audition. It was more like a staging area, Lance supposed. There were a few chairs, but most of the performers were sitting on the ground, stretching to keep themselves limber.

The first part of the audition didn’t include choreography. It was simply reading the lines. But if they were chosen to move on, they’d get a chance to show off their skills and perform a few set moves for the fight director.

Lance wasn’t feeling nervous. He was more eager. Maybe a little anxious, but definitely excited. But despite that, he was still distracted by the man across from him, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and an expression that said he’d rather be anywhere else than here.

Then Lance noticed the number on his front. ‘002.’

“You’re in the wrong group,” Lance said, making his way over. The man looked up, blinking in confusion before his gaze followed to where Lance’s finger was pointing.

“Oh, yeah,” he said and gave a shrug. “I overslept.”

Lance raised his brows. He was surprised they’d let this person continue after showing up late. Punctuality was so important at these auditions. Still, Lance didn’t want to make the other feel worse than he probably already did – not that it showed – so he just smiled, extending his hand.

“I’m Lance,” he introduced.

The other man accepted his handshake. “Keith.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lance said, extracting his hand and taking a seat on the floor beside Keith. He glanced up, waiting for the other to follow suit.

“You nervous?” Keith asked, sliding down and kicking a leg out.

“Maybe a little,” Lance admitted. “More excited, though. I’ve been a fan of Team Voltron since I was a kid and this is like a dream come true for me!” He turned, beaming, but blushed when he saw Keith laughing at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Keith shook his head. “I just wish I felt the same way you did.”

Lance frowned. “You’re not excited?”

“Not even a little,” he admitted. “But my dad really wants me to do this and Shiro would never let me hear the end of it if I didn’t show today, so-”

“Shiro?” Lance perked up. “Like, as in, Takashi Shirogane?” His eyes widened. Did Keith actually know Shiro? Would he be willing to introduce Lance? Maybe get him an autograph? Wait, that was silly, Lance could meet him and ask for himself once he completed the audition – pass or fail. Well, hopefully pass, cuz it would be heartbreaking if he missed an opportunity to become a cast member of his favorite show.

“-known each other for years, so…” Keith paused, furrowing his brow. “You listening?”

Lance blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.” He cleared his throat. “Shiro is just my idol, so-” His cheeks burned. “I mean, I look up to him. Oh, my gosh.” Lance buried his flaming face in his hands. “Please ignore me,” he muttered into his palms.

Keith laughed again. “Shiro actually loves his fans, so, don’t be afraid to mention that during your audition.” When Lance peeked through his fingers, Keith shot him a knowing smirk. “I’d love to be in the room, though. He gets so flustered.”

Lance tried to imagine _the_ Takashi Shirogane, face flushed, being anything but cool and calm. He found himself unable. “If you say so.”

“Anyway.” Keith looked up toward the door, where a man had poked his head out, scanning the room. “It’s my turn. Good luck to you.”

“Thanks,” Lance replied. “You, too.”

“Yeah.” Keith grimaced. “Not gonna need it.”

Lance frowned. He would have been bothered by the other’s lack of humility, but the man at the door called Lance’s number, letting him know that he was next. And any thoughts about anything but his own performance flew from his head.

Except for one thing that Keith had said. Something about mentioning his adoration for Shiro during his audition. But did that mean… Shiro was going to be in the room?!

Suddenly, Lance felt more nervous than his first time on camera. Was he really about to meet his idol?

 

 

Shiro had sat through over a hundred auditions so far. Some of the performers seemed promising and he agreed with the casting director and production manager’s choices of who moved on. But it was hard to stay focused.

He’d had a dream the night before. A dream that he met his soulmate.

It was probably because of how Keith had teased him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was going to be today.

And with each utterance of the words printed on his skin, he hoped he’d feel…something.

Keith was late. But, of course, he was. Shiro was just glad he finally arrived. He didn’t want to have to explain to his parents why they had to pass on their son. Not that he believed either of the people seated to his left would actually punish him for skipping the formality of attending auditions. But still.

The man in question walked into the room, the lines already memorized. And as he spoke, he looked directly at Shiro, a wicked grin on his face. “The universe needs us!” He winked and then continued with the rest of the monologue.

Shiro tugged on his sleeve, pulling it over his mark. He was going to get Keith for that later.

Once he was finished, Keith was told which room to head to next. He gave Shiro one last knowing look before leaving to meet with the fight choreographer.

Shiro sighed and looked at the next number on the list, calling out, “Next, please.”

He didn’t look up as number 125 walked in. But the moment the other spoke, he had Shiro’s attention.

“The universe needs us!” he said, striking a pose. “These villains might have us down, but we’re stronger together. It’s time to join forces and win the day.”

Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off of the man in front of him. He was not at all what Shiro had pictured. But anything he’d imagined paled in comparison to the real thing. And though he’d heard the phrase over and over today, the words echoed in his head, the sound of the young man’s voice soothing and breathtaking all at once.

All too soon, number 125 was finished. He bowed his head. “Thank you so much for the opportunity.” And then, for the first time, his gaze fell on Shiro. The man’s dark blue eyes widened considerably, as if he’d only just now noticed him in the room. “I…um.” He swallowed, nearly choking on air. “I’m a b-big fan.”

They stared at each other. Shiro was instantly enamored. This was it. And so soon. He’d only gotten his mark less than a week earlier. Fate sure worked fast. He opened his mouth, ready to call out, to ask the other’s name. But he was interrupted by the casting director.

“Thank you, Lance, was it?” he asked and number 125 nodded. “We’d like to see you in room fifteen. It’s just down the hall.”

Lance. His soulmate’s name was Lance!

Lance tore his gaze away from Shiro and nodded. “Thank you very much,” he said and then darted off, not bothering to look back.

Shiro felt like the ground had opened up beneath him. Had Lance not felt it? Had Shiro imagined it? Was he wrong? But if he wasn’t wrong, why was Lance walking away, the door swinging shut behind him?

“Send in the next one,” the director called. But Shiro was already up, his chair sliding backwards and nearly tipping over with the force. “Shiro, what-”

“I’ll be right back,” he called over his shoulder as he rushed out of the room. He had to know. He had to make sure.

 

 

Lance walked down the hallway as quickly as humanly possible. He’d felt something the moment Shiro spoke – the moment Lance had set foot in the room! – but he’d chalked it up to nerves. Because, please, it was Takashi Shirogane, for crying out loud! There was no way in Heaven or on Earth that he was Lance’s soulmate. People just didn’t get that lucky, that was all.

Besides, Lance had only gotten his soulmark, like, what? Less than a week earlier? The odds of him meeting his soulmate so soon after were astronomical!

Lance slowed his steps when he nearly passed room fifteen. He shook his head. He needed to keep himself together. Next, he’d have to show off his best moves and then learn, retain, and perform several minutes’ worth of fight choreography.

He had to stay focused.

Oh, but the way Shiro’s eyes had felt on him, warm and right and wonderful. If Lance hadn’t been so frightened of how they were making him feel, he could have easily stared into them for the rest of his life.

But that didn’t mean anything. Shiro was his hero, his idol, the person he’d been chasing after ever since he’d discovered what he wanted to be when he grew up.

Lance let out a shaky laugh. Yeah, that was it. He was just reading into things. Just because Shiro had spoken the phrase etched on his inner wrist, that didn’t mean it was _his_ to say. After all, plenty of people had said those exact words to Lance at auditions, and several more today. So, he was kidding himself if he thought they meant-

“Please, wait!”

Lance froze, his fingers on the doorknob. He turned his head toward Shiro, recognizing the other’s voice immediately. They stared at each other for a moment before Lance managed a weak little, “…yes?”

“Oh.” Shiro’s lashes fluttered, his cheeks tinting a light pink. “I…” He visibly swallowed and Lance found his gaze drawn to the way the older man’s throat bobbed.

They stood there in silence, studying each other. Hope bubbled up in Lance’s chest, but he immediately stuffed it back down. He’d probably left something behind. Or maybe they’d changed their minds and decided not to send him through to the next part of the audition. He deflated at the thought, his fingers falling away from the knob.

Just then, the door opened and a person poked their head out. Lance immediately recognized him as Keith from earlier. The other performer raised his brows at Lance. “Hey, it’s not locked. You don’t have to wait-”

“I think you’re my soulmate!” Shiro blurted out, completely interrupting Keith and drawing their attention toward him. In his periphery, Lance noted that Keith snapped his mouth shut and drew back, closing the door behind him and leaving them alone once more.

Lance couldn’t have heard Shiro correctly. But his heart fluttered, that warm feeling returning as he stared into the other’s eyes. “…what?”

 

 

Shiro’s face flushed hotly. But as embarrassing as his outburst had been – and even knowing how much Keith would tease him about it later – he was glad he managed to get the words out. Because they’d been stuck on the tip of his tongue since he’d laid eyes on Lance.

“I think you’re my soulmate,” Shiro repeated, softer, more quietly. He rolled up his sleeve, baring his wrist. “The universe needs us.” He said it almost like a question.

A smile broke out on Lance’s face, followed by soft chuckling as he pulled his own sleeve out of the way, revealing his soulmark. “Next, please?”

Despite the absurdity of their marks, Shiro found himself grinning from ear to ear.

There was nothing significant about the words, nor were they flowery, romantic, or profound. But they were their first words to each other. And that made them special.

“I, uh…” Lance wet his lips before looking down sheepishly. “I think they’re expecting me inside.” He jerked a thumb toward the door. “But, maybe after…” He peered up at Shiro through his lashes. “We could talk a little more?”

Shiro knew he couldn’t stop time. Knew Lance had to continue with his audition. Knew the others were waiting for him back in the other room. Still, he took the opportunity to step closer and run his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“Now that I’ve seen you,” he breathed. “Now that I know you exist…” He swallowed. “How am I to let you go?”

Lance gave a quiet snort before reaching up and taking Shiro’s hand in his. He lowered it from his head, turning it in his hold before pressing a kiss to his inner wrist, just above the letters written there. “It’s just for a little while,” he promised and then added, “Besides, I just found out my idol is my soulmate. I’m going to need some time to process that before I do something embarrassing-” He froze, his eyes going wide. “…Like say that out loud.” He cringed.

Shiro chuckled, warmth filling his chest. His soulmate was so cute.

His soulmate.

“Your idol, huh?” he asked, causing Lance to groan.

“Shiro,” a voice called from the other end of the hall. “Are you coming back?”

“Yes!” he replied over his shoulder before sighing and facing Lance once more. “To be continued?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s how the whole soulmates thing works,” he answered with an airy laugh.

That’s right. They had the rest of their lives to get to know each other. To spend together.

“Right,” Shiro said, pulling Lance’s wrist to his own lips and placing a gentle kiss on the soft skin. Lance sucked in a breath and it made Shiro smile. “I’ll see you after auditions.”

“O-Okay. See you then.” Lance replied before opening the door, nearly running into it, and then safely making it inside the room.

Yes, his soulmate was really cute.

Shiro whistled the show’s theme song happily to himself as he floated on air back to the audition room.

 

 

Ten months or so later, at the screening of the pilot episode of Team Voltron Returns…

 

“And he just blurts it out in the middle of the hallway,” Keith said between gasps for breath. “I thought he was going to pass out.”

“I didn’t say it that loudly…” Shiro frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You definitely did,” Lance argued, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s chest and giving him a few soothing pats. “But it was adorable and, even if we weren’t destined for each other, I totally would have fallen head over heels right then and there.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure back then all Shiro had to do was breathe in your direction, and you would have fallen for him,” Pidge said from beside him. “You’ve only been worshipping him your entire life.”

“Hey!” Lance bristled, his face heating up. “I wasn’t _worshipping_ him my entire life.”

“Exactly,” Hunk said.

“Thank you, Hu-”

“Lance has only been worshipping Shiro since he was seven,” Hunk finished.

Lance turned around in his seat to stare blankly at his best friend. “Et tu, Hunk?” Then he shook his head. “Well, whatever, Shiro knows that what I felt before was purely respect for a fellow performer.”

Pidge snorted. “Yeah. And what is it now?”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Lance began, ignoring her, “the show’s about to start, so let’s not be rude to the other guests, huh?”

He was embarrassed, but he calmed down the moment Shiro put his arm around him, pulling him close to his side. “They’re just teasing,” he breathed against his temple. “Besides, I thought you were absolutely adorable.” He placed a kiss there. “I still do.”

“Shh! It’s starting!” Pidge hissed.

“Now you all get to see how I became the next black paladin,” Keith whispered.

“I still think it should have been me,” Lance argued.

“Why?” Shiro asked cocking his head to the side. “I think you look good in red.”

They were hushed again, this time by someone behind them, so the group quieted down, finally watching the show in silence.

Lance sighed contentedly and leaned his head against Shiro’s shoulder. If someone had told him ten years ago, or heck, even only ten months ago that he’d be sitting next to his idol, watching himself play the role of a paladin on the big screen, he would never have believed them.

But now, with Shiro beside him, whispering praises in his ear after each of his stunts or lines, Lance was sure _anything_ was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> A look at this AU:
> 
> In order to keep this short story from becoming a monster of a fic, I didn’t get to include a lot of backstory that I’d thought up while writing. So, I figured I’d share a little bit of it here, if you were curious.
> 
> -Keith’s parents were the original red paladin (his dad) and the gaffer/chief lighting director (his mom) When Keith was younger, he worked as Krolia’s best boy for a bit before his parents discovered his talent for acting.
> 
> -Shiro lost his arm while performing a stunt for another show he worked on. I was originally going to have it be on the set of Team Voltron, though I suppose it could have happened either place. Also, even though this is a modern au, the technology is still a bit advanced, like in VLD.
> 
> -You can picture Hunk’s soulmate as anyone you’d like, but I did have someone in mind, hehe. I didn’t include them in the epilogue because my recipient didn’t request any specific side pairings and I didn't want to just throw my headcanons in there willy nilly.
> 
> All in all, I really enjoyed writing this and coming up with this AU. I do hope that you enjoyed it, Nevermoree!! ♥
> 
> As always let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) or on twitter [@bySharkGirl](http://twitter.com/bysharkgirl)!


End file.
